1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to catheter tunneling systems, instruments and methods and, more particularly, relates to a catheter tunneling instrument utilized in connection with a hemodialysis procedure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Catheters are flexible medical instruments intended for the withdrawal and introduction of fluids relative to body cavities, ducts, and vessels. Catheter instrumentation may have particular application in a hemodialysis procedure where blood is withdrawn from a blood vessel for treatment, and subsequently returned to the blood vessel for circulation. Known hemodialysis catheters include multiple lumens, such as dual lumen or triple-lumen catheters, permitting bi-directional fluid flow within the catheter whereby one lumen is dedicated for withdrawal of blood and the other lumen is dedicated for returning the treated blood to the vessel. During an exemplary hemodialysis procedure, a multiple lumen catheter is inserted into a body and blood is withdrawn through an arterial lumen of the catheter. The removed blood is directed to a hemodialysis unit which dialyzes, or purifies, the blood to remove waste, and toxins. The dialyzed blood is returned to the patient through a venous lumen of the catheter.
Various techniques are employed for the insertion of hemodialysis catheters including, e.g., with the use of guidewires, introduction stylets or the like. Some of these known techniques include subcutaneous tunneling methodologies where a subcutaneous tunnel is formed between two spaced openings in the skin with the use of a trocar or the like. The catheter end is attached to the trocar and pulled though the tunnel to expose the catheter which is subsequently inserted into, e.g., the jugular vein and routed to the heart.